diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ripper
Ripper was a robot that competed in Series 1 and 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles, getting to the Grand Final in Series 1 and Heat Final in Series 2. Robot History Series 1 Ripper fought 13 Black, Tornado and Kan-Opener. Ripper manages to get the first hit in by flipping Kan Opener over, only for Tornado to ram Ripper from behind towards the arena side wall. Ripper manages to reverse off of Tornado's back and a side on flip, which pinned Tornado against the side wall. Ripper followed up with a second flip that chucked Tornado out of the arena. Meanwhile, Kan Opener had got a grasp of 13 Black, holding it tight in its grip. Ripper soon joined the action and flipped Kan Opener over 13 Black, 13 Black itself attacked Ripper but was flipped soon after. Kan Opener targeted Ripper, crushing the sides before shunting Ripper towards the angle grinders. Ripper struggles to get away from Kan Opener as Kan Opener continued to claw Ripper, 13 Black meanwhile was on its back still. Kan Opener is flipped eventually and is flipped a second time, however, Ripper over flips and gets itself caught on the arena wall, allowing Kan Opener to attack once more. Ripper fights back flipping Kan Opener twice while the upside down 13 Black got closer and atatcked the two as Kan Opener, once more had a grip on Ripper. Kan Opener rammed Ripper towards the pit release but is flipped towards the CPZ, 13 Black almost spins into the pit as Ripper continued to flip Kan Opener and eventually out. The first Head to Head was against 13 Black again. Ripper aggressively flipped 13 Black over but the force of the blades managed to save it from being overturned, however things weren't positive for Ripper as it had flipped so hard it couldn't flip it self back over again. 13 Black took advantage by hitting Ripper about and towards the arena wall. Ripper got stuck against the arena wall, with 13 Black giving a large smack on the back killing Ripper. Next Ripper fought Nuts. Ripper flipped Nuts sky high and soon attempted to flip Nuts again only to over flip itself. Ripper tried to self right and failed to as was unable to self right. Eventually Ripper self righted and bashed into Nuts pushing it about, before turning around and flipping it towards the side wall before getting in underneath and chucking Nuts out. Finally Ripper fought Meggamouse. At first Meggamouse got the upper hand getting underneath and shunting Ripper across the arena and into the side wall. Ripper is flipped but survives and continues to self right with the powerful flipper. Ripper then gets around Meggamouse's side and proceeded to chuck Meggamouse out of the arena. In the Heat Final Ripper fought 13 Black for a third time. Ripper charged into 13 Black and immediately flips it over onto its back where was over turned. Despite being over turned, 13 Black caused considerable damage towards Ripper who rammed it by ripping away its top side panels, Ripper though flipped it back over. Ripper then rammed 13 Black flipping over again and onto the side wall where it the then score another OOtA by chucking 13 Black out. In the first round of the Grand Final, Ripper fought Weird mAlice and the newly reinstated Tsunami. Weird mAlice was aggressive from the start attacking Ripper, chucking it over before it eventually self righted. Tsunami then flipped Ripper over, which caused Weird mAlice to attack Tsunami, circling it. Ripper came back in and, alongside Weird mAlice, flipped Tsunami over. Ripper came back and flipped Tsunami over again, only for Weird mAlice to chuck Ripper across the arena, when Ripper got away, Weird mAlice chased it around the arena. Ripper attacked Tsunami, only to be flipped by the insistent Weird mAlice. Weird mAlice was attacked by Ripper who flipping it over but was instantly flipped by Tsunami. Ripper, now pinned by the side wall, gave Weird mAlice a chance to flip it but Tsunami got the last laugh when it chucked Weird mAlice about and then proceeded to flip Ripper out of the arena. Series 2 A seeded Ripper returned and was against the returning Raging Scotsman and newcomers Typhoon 2 and Titan. Ripper chucks Raging Scotsman high in the air. Typhoon spins its way into Ripper's flipper and the shockwave sends Typhoon 2 across the arena, bouncing about. Titan attempts to attack Ripper but is flipped against the side wall before eventually being chucked out. Typhoon 2 violently smashes Raging Scotsman about rolling it over and over. Raging Scotsman gets its revenge, however, by ramming Typhoon 2 onto its side while Ripper comes in and attempts to flip the two. Typhoon 2 is counted out while Raging Scotsman slams Ripper against the side wall. Ripper first fought Raging Scotsman again. Ripper mistimed its flip and as a result, Raging Scotsman took advantage and rammed Ripper into the CPZ. Raging Scotsman slammed Ripper around the arena with Ripper struggling to fight back, only pressing the pit release button in a vain attempt to get away. Ripper is shunted into the CPZ again, however it manages to get off of Raging Scotsman's back and gets towards the side of Raging Scotsman and flips it upwards, it lands and spins on its back wheel before being chucked out of the arena. Next Ripper fought Ceros. Both robots circle one another before Ceros finally engages Ripper, flipping them over. Ripper self rights but is ambushed by Ceros who continues to flip them about. Ripper manages to get back on its wheels where it gets around Ceros and flips them violently out of the arena. Finally Ripper was against Barber-Ous. Ripper flips Barber-Ous about, with Barber-Ous at one point spinning on its side wheel. Unfortunately for Ripper, it flipped but missed Barber-Ous, resulting in the full body drum spinner to smash and throw Ripper against the side wall. Ripper gets ready for a second attack only to misfire again and be battered around the place. Barber-Ous throws Ripper against the CPZ and proceeds to thrown Ripper out. In the Heat Final Ripper fought Barber-Ous again. A similar situation happened where by Barber-Ous rammed Ripper only to get flipped by it, however, Barber-Ous carefully backs away slightly and damages the insides as well as chucking Ripper up and over. Ripper is battered across the arena, being torn apart as it is bashed against the side wall and around the sides. The damage caused to Ripper ripped off a tire but the torment stopped only because Barber-Ous became stuck on the angle grinder. Ripper fights back and flips Barber-Ous up in the air but it was in vein as Barber-Ous continued its slaughter by ripping away the top armour pieces before a final blow killed Ripper. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 4 Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots with Flippers Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Grand Finalists Category:Heat Finalists Category:Robots from Staffordshire Category:Robots that outlasted all others in a melee Category:Robots with more wins than losses